


26 Reasons to Disobey Your Commanding Officer: L is for Love

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	26 Reasons to Disobey Your Commanding Officer: L is for Love

“Easy mission my ass,” Evan grumbles, as he ducks behind a tree for cover. “Why do I always get shot at on the co-called easy missions?”

“You and Sheppard both,” Laura responds, seeking cover from a neighboring tree. “So how are we getting out of this.”

Evan glares at her. “Did you not hear my order, Lieutenant?”

“The rest of them should be back at the gate getting backup by now,” she replies, fixing Evan with a glare of her own.

“The order applied to everyone, Cadman. Even you. Now go while you still can.”

“No,” she responds stubbornly.

“That's an order, Lieutenant. Get the hell out of here.”

“I can't do that, Sir.”

“And why would that be?” Evan asks, afraid of what her answer will be.

“Because I love you dammit!” she shouts at him.


End file.
